


Snowboard teacher

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: I don't know - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Singer RPF, swedish singer RPF
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Snowboarding, Unexpected feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought snowboarding would be so difficult. But you don't complain, your snowboardteacher makes all the falls worth it!<br/>So this is written about a Swedish singer, but you can basically make it about any singer.<br/>For my Lovely friend and her celebrity crush :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowboard teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm so glad you're Reading this, didn't expect anyone to do it because of the mysterious man and the made-up fandoms :'D  
> Please enjoy, i think this one turned out just fine but let me know what you think about it!  
> No hate for spellingmistakes, English is my second language

okay so I'll just put a picture so you know who I had in mind when i wrote this

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=m%C3%A5ns+zelmerl%C3%B6w&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dagensmedia.se%2Fnyheter%2Fevent%2Farticle3823036.ece&ei=HE0RVba2CYLlywOHkIL4BQ&bvm=bv.89184060,d.bGQ&psig=AFQjCNF965pVyF0cBjak3INdFlSEZvO7ZQ&ust=1427283418503974)

These had been the best three days of your life. Not only had you learnt how to snowboard, no, that was just a bonus. The very best thing was your snowboard teacher.

You sat close to each other in the lift. It was a small, old lift; it had only two seats and went incredibly slow. Though you didn’t mind, you got to sit **very** close to him.

As the lift slowly went up, you thought about everything that had happened since last Sunday, only four days ago.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and your family had arrived at the ski centre and picked up your skis. This year, you felt a bit daring and decided to go with a snowboard instead of regular skis. How hard could it really be?

Turns out, snowboarding is in fact very difficult. You only managed to go down the hill once that day, sliding more on your bum that your board.

It didn’t take much convincing until your mother agreed on letting you have a teacher for the rest of the week.

The next day you stood anxiously waiting by one of the lifts. It was many years since you went to ‘skiing school’ and you didn’t quite know what to expect from a private tutor. But whatever your expectations were, you were not disappointed.

You listened to (and silently hummed along to) your current favourite song ‘Heroes’. You were really happy it won the Swedish Eurovision; you really liked it. But as the song came to an end, the singing did weirdly not stop. You looked up and saw a figure before you, singing and dancing to the song you’d just hummed.

“Oh, shit, I failed to hum quietly, didn’t I?” you said.

“Well, yeah, you kind of did” the figure said, looking up at you.

Your jaw dropped. You were suddenly looking into the eyes that haunted all your dreams, the eyes that belonged to none other than your biggest idol, celebrity crush and the singer of ‘Heroes’: Måns Zelmerlöv.

 

The next days had gone by in no time; your days were spent in the slopes with Måns and the evenings on your phone snapchatting him. You had a really great connection, he’d told you everything about his ambitions as an artist, but also how happy he was to be able to earn his living doing the two things he love: singing and snowboarding.

He really was just as sweet and talkative as you thought he would be. Too bad he didn’t have quite the same feeling for you as you did for him… But you understood him, you’d known him for years through TV and social media, and he’d only known about your existence for three days.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were cut out of your dream when you heard Måns let out a deep sigh and winced slightly.

"What?" you said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just... I just wanted to buy you waffles and hot chocolate at the top cabin since this is our last lesion. But I just remembered they’re closed the rest of the week..."

"Oh... Bummer" you said, feeling slightly disappointed. Spending some time with Måns in the warmth of the top cabin seemed like an excellent idea. Shame it couldn’t happen.

“But when are you going home?” he said. “Tomorrow?”

“No, not tomorrow. On Saturday” you answered, slightly puzzled.

“Oh, well then… Feel like having dinner with me tomorrow?” Måns said, a smirk creeping over his lips.

“Yeah, sure, I don’t see why not?” you said, smiling slightly.

“Wonderful! I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“Sounds good to me”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Your parents had been no problem convincing, they had talked to Måns every day before your lesion and were just glad you’d become such good friends. Your mom was, to be honest, probably even more excited than you. She even brought out her good lip gloss for you to use.

Måns picked you up outside your cottage at 7 sharp and drove you to his cabin just outside the main centre. It was a small, red cabin with white frames. The interior matched the exterior and felt incredibly cosy. There were only two rooms in the cabin, a kitchen/ living room and a bed room, but it didn’t feel too small. There was fireplace in one corner of the living room and next to it was a table set for two.

“Oh, wow, this is really nice!” you said as you entered the cabin.

“Thanks! I tried making it a bit more comfortable, it was just plain, white walls when I got here the first time, you know” Måns said as he took your jacket, pride in his voice. “Go sit down, dinner is just ready.”

You sat down by the table. It was a small, square wooden table with four small stools. On the table were two plates, cutlery, glasses and a bottle of wine.

You couldn’t help but giggle a bit when Måns started swearing as he took an ovenware out of the oven.

“Sorry, I rarely cook so I guess I’ve forgotten 250*C is kinda… burning.” Måns said as he walked over to the table with the ovenware

“Mac ‘n’ cheese?” you said with amusement as he set the ovenware on the table.

“Well, like I said, no big chef here… This is about the only thing I can cook” Måns said slightly apologetic.

“Then it’s your lucky day, mac ‘n’ cheese happen to be one of my favourites” you said with a grin.

“I guess it is” Måns said with an even bigger grin as he sat down opposite you.

The meal was actually really good, weirdly enough it went quite well with the wine. Måns and you talked and talked about everything between heaven and earth and laughed a lot. He’s a genuinely funny and caring guy, and even though you sometimes got lost in his eyes and lost your trail of thoughts, there was rarely any awkward silence.

After you finished eating, Måns grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. You grabbed the now cool ovenware and followed him.

“So, I planned on serving dessert, but…” Måns said with a smile, “I came to the conclusion there’s nothing sweeter than you” His smile turned into an enormous smirk that made your face the colour of a tomato.

“Oh, eeh… Thank you?” you said, not knowing how to respond to such a statement.

“Since this is may be the last time I ever see you, I want to make this night really special.” Måns said.

“Well, it’s been really special, you’ve planned everything so well and I really appreciate it. Thank you very, very much!” you said.

“But the night isn’t over yet, there’s one last thing I want to do” Måns said, grabbing your hand and leading you to the bedroom. He turned the light on and pointed for you to go inside.

You sat down on the bed and looked curiously at Måns as he stepped inside. He reached for the light again and the very last thing you saw before the room went black was his raging bedroom eyes.

 


End file.
